A typical LCD display comprises an array of pixels, which are subdivided into sub-pixels that correspond to red, green and blue colors. Each sub-pixel may be addressed with a value that varies the intensity of that color. Various combinations of sub-pixel value can be used to create different colors. Typically, when all sub-pixels are addressed at somewhere near their maximum values, the color white is produced. However, different viewers may have a different perception of what white should look like. Also, various applications may require different “shades” of white to appear natural or to reproduce the light of a particular scene. For these reasons and others, the values that create a “white” pixel color may need to be adjusted. This process may be called a “white balance” process.
While some displays, such as television displays, used for casual viewing may not require precise white balance adjustment, displays used for professional purposes, such as colorimetric displays and displays used for benchmark comparison, require precise white balance adjustment. FIG. 1 shows a delta E error for a correctly adjusted display 2 and for a display with an incorrect white point 4.